I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communications and, in particular, to determining a propagation delay between a transmitter and a receiver.
II. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication networks, the signal transmission propagation delay between a transmitter and a receiver may vary greatly. When such units communicate randomly in these networks, signal detection/synchronization may be difficult, requiring a receiver to search over a wide range of frequencies, times, codes, etc. and employ significant resources to complete random signal reception synchronization. Additionally, significant link overhead is required to enable successful demodulation. A need thus exists for a method and apparatus that reduces the random signal detection synchronization complexity.